


just a slut

by bothpessimistic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Biting, Cheating, Crying, Doggy Style, Eating out, F/F, Humiliation, Lesbian, Name Calling, OMG so much angst, Pansmione - Freeform, Self-Loathing, Smut, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Sub Hermione, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, dom pansy, girlxgirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21748321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bothpessimistic/pseuds/bothpessimistic
Summary: WARNING! CHEATING IS A BIG PART OF THIS.- - -pansy gripped hermione’s hip hard, definitely creating some dark bruises. “stop, i won’t touch you at all if you don’t tell me.”hermione blushed darkly and mumbled something under her breath. she moved her hands to cover her face. this was so embarrassing.the dark-haired girl brought hermione’s hands away from her face, showcasing all over her embarrassment. “what was that, love?”hermione grew flustered, crossing her arms like a spoiled toddler. “ron doesn’t fuck me right, is that what you wanted to hear, madame?” she said, annoyance and sarcasm running through her voice.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 10
Kudos: 91





	just a slut

Stuck in a loop. That’s where Hermione is right now. Stuck into a routine. Stuck in a position she had too high of expectations for. 

She looked at the clock by their bed. It read almost midnight. She had work tomorrow. But it didn’t matter. That’s what she told herself as she checked her phone and saw a text message from Pansy. 

you coming baby girl? ;)

Hermione looked in the mirror. She wore her long, flannel pajama bottoms and an oversized coat. Pansy would have just gotten back from work by now. She was probably dressed to the nines. 

After messing and fussing with her out-of-control hair, she replied back: 

be there in 5. 

She decided against shoes, wearing only her socks. She looked at the bed and felt a stab to her chest. She hated herself, she really did. Any onlooker would think she was a freak or a slut or whatever, but she just wanted it to end. 

“Where are you going, love?” Ron asked, sitting up slightly and rubbing his eyes. “It’s late, come back to bed.” 

Hermione smiled and pressed a kiss to her husband’s head. “Emergency at the Ministry.” That is what she would tell him now. She would Oblivate him when she got back. 

“Okay, it’s storming outside so be careful,” he warned, laying back down and closing his eyes. “I love you.” 

“I-I love you too, Ron,” she said back, pulling her coat closer to herself and leaving the bedroom. He didn’t deserve this. Ron was such a good man and she was deceiving them all. 

She checked on Rose and Hugo as she passed their bedrooms. They both hated storms, they got it from her. But surprisingly, they were fast asleep. Perfect angels. 

Finally making her way into the living room, pushing back tears of guilt, she Apparated into a completely opposite apartment. 

“Hello, princess,” Pansy greeted as she sat on her couch. She looked as pretty as ever. Dark red lipstick gracefully placed across her plump lips, tight black dress showing off her lean frame, and her short, raven-colored hair was curled, framing her gorgeous face. 

Hermione looked at her feet. “Hi, Pansy.” 

“Tsk, tsk,” Pansy growled, pulling Hermione onto her lap. “You know what to call me, puppy.” 

The former Gryffindor feels a weird sensation in her tummy as she curls into Pansy. She bites her lip and speaks: “I’m sorry, madam.” 

Pansy pushed Hermione into a deep kiss, licking at her bottom lip and pulled on her thick curls. “That’s more like it, now what brought you here?” 

“I told you on the phone last night…” Hermione mumbles. She began to bite on Pansy’s neck, which she knew was one of her weaknesses. Hermione was quite observant, after all. 

Pansy moved her head away from Hermione. “Don’t distract me now, baby,” she chuckled. “I want to hear you say it out loud, like the dirty little slut you are.” 

Hermione whimpers, beginning to grind her hips into Pansy. “I-I can’t.” 

Pansy gripped Hermione’s hip hard, definitely creating some dark bruises. “Stop, I won’t touch you at all if you don’t tell me.” 

Hermione blushed darkly and mumbled something under her breath. She moved her hands to cover her face. This was so embarrassing. 

The dark-haired girl brought Hermione’s hands away from her face, showcasing all over her embarrassment. “What was that, love?” 

Hermione grew flustered, crossing her arms like a spoiled toddler. “Ron doesn’t fuck me right, is that what you wanted to hear, madame?” She said, annoyance and sarcasm running through her voice.

Pansy grinned, beginning to rub Hermione through her thin pajama pants. The curly-haired girl began to whimper and match Pansy’s movements by moving her hips. This caused Pansy to grab her hips in place, keeping her still. 

“Does Ron let you act like a brat like this?” She taunts, biting her earlobe. “Not on my watch, love. You know I call the shots.” 

“Yes, ma’am.” 

A dark expression appears on Pansy’s features as she begins to slyly unbutton Hermione’s coat revealing her taut, considerable breasts. Hermione was always ashamed of her body. She was super curvy, kind of pudgy and had an often frantic appearance. This was all due to being a mother, of course. But Pansy taught her to love it. 

“So gorgeous,” Pansy commented, beginning to kiss down her chest. “All mine.” 

Hermione would usually argue that she was Ron’s too but she didn’t have it in her tonight. She began to moan as Pansy licked around her nipple. 

“Ah, Pansy,” she whispered. “Please, touch me…” Hermione began to rub herself but Pansy slapped her hand away. 

“Naughty girl, you must wait,” she growled, sending shivers up Hermione’s spine. “You are here for a reason aren’t you?” 

Hermione nods and gets off of Pansy who leads her down the hallway of her nice Penthouse flat. 

The room she was brought into, Hermione was very familiar with. It was dark with red ambiance lighting. The only furniture was a huge bed sat in the middle of the room and a large, black wardrobe. 

Pansy pushed Hermione slightly. “Get on the bed, doll face,” she whispers. “All fours.” 

Of course, Hermione complied. She knew to strip and she got on her hands and knees on the soft bed. 

“Tsk, tsk, what are we in the mood for tonight, baby girl?” Pansy asked, rubbing a gentle hand down Hermione’s waist. “Anything in particular?” 

Hermione knew that Pansy already knew exactly what she was going to do to her. She planned it out. So she didn’t respond.

She heard Pansy walk over to the cabinet, tall heels clicking their way across her hardwood floor. The door creaked open and she heard shuffling and movement. 

“Hm, I think I know what you need, ‘Mione,” she said, picking up two instruments. “I always do, don’t I? 

When Hermione didn’t respond, Pansy harshly smacked her behind, long nails scrapping across her tan skin. “I asked you a question, puppy.” 

“W-What?” 

Another painful hit. This time Hermione collapsed on the bed, whimpering, and folding her arms around her head. “You always know what is best for me, madame!” She squealed, writhing on Pansy’s bed. 

Pansy pressed a gentle kiss on the small of Hermione’s back. “That’s what I wanted to hear, love.” 

The former Slytherin helped Hermione get on all fours again, holding her around her waist as she pressed her groin into her backside. 

“I’m gonna eat you out, okay?” Pansy said gently. “Don’t lose this position or I won’t fuck you after. I know how much you like to squirm.” 

“O-Okay.” 

“Okay, who?” 

“Okay, madame.” 

Pansy smirked and pulled off her slinky dress revealing her tall, petite frame. Hermione was always jealous of the way Pansy looked. She looked like a glamorous runway model. She looked like a working mom with not enough time to look put together. 

Pansy reached over and cupped Hermione’s tits, squeezing them gently. As she did this, she bent down and began to kitten lick Hermione’s clit. 

Hermione let out a quiet moan, already struggling to keep still. This was a daunting task for sure and Pansy, of course, knew the challenge she was giving her. 

Pansy noticed her lover’s reaction and smirked, beginning to lick more aggressively. Reaching every single spot. Pulling every emotion out of Hermione. 

“M-Madame, p-please.” Hermione stuttered out, pressing her face into the silk sheets. 

“Shush now, my pet,” Pansy growled, tonguing her clit even harder, paying attention to all of it. 

Hermione nodded and arched her back further which enticed Pansy, causing her to lick around her thighs. 

“That feel good, baby?” Pansy asked rhetorically. “Want mistress to fuck you?” 

Hermione nodded again, throwing her head back. She began to move from her position but Pansy pinned her down on the bed, pressing a knee into the small over her back.  
“Use your fucking words, ‘Mione,” Pansy muttered in her ear, moving her knee so it was digging deeper into her back. “I won’t stand such brats.” 

“Please fuck me, mistress. You always d-do it so good and I can’t help myself,” Hermione bit her lip and tears began to form in her eyes. 

Pansy smirked. “That’s right, baby.” 

Pansy helped move Hermione so she was laying on her back. Hermione could feel a stinging from where Pansy spanked and kneeled on her. It was such a good pain, causing her to whimper. 

Now that she was facing Pansy, she could see perfectly what instruments she was planning on her. A long, black strap on and a thick belt. Her two favorite toys. 

“Shit, I forgot restraints,” Pansy said slyly, getting off the bed and going to the cabinet to retrieve her favorite red rope. She walked over to Hermione and securely tied her hands to the headrest. 

“Now you can’t be a naughty little puppy,” Pansy tsked before reaching down and harshly biting one of Hermione’s nipples causing her to jolt in pain. “So perfect for me.” 

Hermione gave Pansy her best puppy eyes. She needed something in her A.S.A.P. This was taking forever. 

“Nope, not so fast,” Pansy ordered, smacking the belt down lightly on Hermione’s stomach. “Still need to use this.” 

She fastened it around Hermione’s neck, pulling it just tight enough to restrict her airways and make it hard for her to talk. Pansy bent over and whispered in her ear: “You can use the safe word any time you want, love.” 

That was the thing with Pansy. Knew how to manipulate her and make her feel bad but she cared. She always put her before anyone and anything. Something Ron did not do. 

Hermione nodded and watched as Pansy put on her strap on. She bit her lip and arched her back. Pansy noticed this and placed her knee onto Hermione’s stomach, causing her to wince. 

Once the strap was on, Pansy bent down and placed two fingers into Hermione, causing her to let out a loud moan. Pansy grinned, kneeling more and licking a stripe up her lover’s clit. 

“M-Madame, p-please!” Hermione cried, shuddering from the stimulation. 

“Merlin, you are so fucking wet,” Pansy muttered, thrusting her fingers. “You are dripping, baby.”  
Hermione couldn’t take it. “I need y-you so bad! Just fuck me already!” She cried. 

Pansy smirked and tutted at Hermione like a teacher would a misbehaving child. “Fine, but normally I won’t let you get away with that slutty behavior, puppy. Understand?” 

“Understand.” 

\- - - 

Hermione Apparated home about an hour after that. After Pansy was done with her, she gave her a kiss on the forehead and patted her shoulder saying: “Don’t you have some kids to get home to, love?” 

That stung. 

The house was empty. The storm was still going on but it was more faded into the background. The house didn’t shake anymore. 

Once she went into her room, she saw something that broke her heart. 

Rose and Hugo were curled up on either side of Ron. Both of their ginger kids tucked under his arms. Hermione melted, tears welling up in her eyes. She fucking hated herself. 

With that, she grabbed the quilt on the chair by their bed and the random throw pillow that laid on the floor. She made her way back to the living room and made her bed on the couch. It would be so uncomfortable, but it was what she deserved. 

Just a slut. That is what she was.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the angst and sorry for the wait!! 
> 
> i have a second job now so i rarely have time to write anymore. this piece has been in the works since early october. updates will be more varied now but i promise im not leaving any time soon!! 
> 
> and i know i promised wolfstar but i wanted to write something super angsty and im tired of angsty wolfstar and wanted something lesbian and here we are i suppose :) 
> 
> but yeahhhhh. i still take requests -- it just might take longer for me to get it out. (i PROMISE PROMISE PROMISE my next piece will be wolfstar 100% i swear on my firstborn) 
> 
> thank you for reading! and comments are greatly appreciated (i need validation!) <3


End file.
